Harry Potter and the Unhappy Potions Master
by bookworm5114
Summary: When Severus Snape is asked to visit Harry Potter, he did not excpect to find what he thought was an abused boy.He decides to help Harry despite his feelings for him. Abusive Dursley's. Dual point of views.
1. The Boy Who Made Snape Angry

Chapter 1- The-Boy-Who-Would-Not-Be-Broken

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard, after his first year at Hogwarts bloody, broken, and thoroughly beaten. It seemed that his Uncle Vernon didn't like the fact that he could not get Harry's trunk to open so he could burn all of his new-found possessions. When he discovered he, in fact couldn't open the trunk he took it out on Harry._ 'Welcome home',_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to sit up, so he could attempt to clean himself when he felt a sharp pain on his side. Lifting up his shirt , _or should I say Dudley's, _he looked down, and assessed that he had at least two broken ribs. 'Well whats new' he thought.

Suddenly a screeching voice came through the grate on his cupboard.

"Harry how bad is the damage this time?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"No worse than usual, Aunt Petunia. Why do ask?" 'She had never cared about my injuries before' he thought.

"There's one of your teachers from that school here to see you", she said in her high-and-mighty voice," so do something to cover the bruises,"she instructed.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he replied obediently. While in the library that year Harry had found a spell called the Glamour charm that would conceal whatever he desired on his person. Even though he knew he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school he decided that he had to use it or else the consequences would be overwhelming, not to mention painful; and he didn't think he could his handle his third beating of the week. So he applied the charm and climbed very carefully, and delicately out of his cupboard.

Severus Snape was not happy. Even less so than usual. He had been enjoying his morning cup of tea, when the Headmaster had requested him to check upon The-Boy-Who-Was-Overly-Hyphenated. The man claimed that he was worried by Potter's request to stay behind at Hogwarts over the summer.

"Severus it is not natural for a boy to _want_to stay at school. I think something may be wrong with Harry's home life," Dumbledore said in a serious voice that was rarely heard by others, and free of any twinkle in his eye's.

Personally he thought the only reason Potter wanted to stay behind is because he thought that he would have a better chance at being spoiled more here than he already was at home. That was so like the arrogant, pampered boy that Severus thought was the bane of his existence. when he voiced this reasoning, all he got was a stern look from his mentor.'Yes god forbid someone insult the damn Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die' Severus mused.

So per request he was standing outside the door of number 4 Pivet Drive, looking upon the house with disgust that was very apparent. He rang the bell and waited impatiently for someone to answer. "Coming," he heard someone say in a high sing-song voice. The door opened to reveal a tall woman with a horse-like face.

"Hello," she said as pleasantly she could in that annoying voice,"I'm Petunia Dursley. How may I help you,"she asked. Severus wanted nothing more than to reply with a terse and sarcastic comment along the lines of 'I doubt you could ever help me,' but he refrained from doing so.

"I am Professor Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your nephew's teacher," he replied saying the word nephew with undisguised loathing. He was about to continue speaking, to tell the muggle why he was there when he was shushed and ushered into the house quickly. The muggle woman looked about outside as if checking to see if anyone had heard his mini monologue.

" You better hope that none of the neigbors heard you, or Vernon will sort you out," she said in what Snape realized she thought was an intimidating voice. Anger coursed through him as the implication of her words sunk in. She honestly thought that a muggle, a mere muggle, could cause bodily harm to him Severus Snape.

" Madam," he began in a low but harsh tone, " if you honestly think that whoever Vernon is, could ever lay an unwanted hand on me than you are clearly suffering from a head injury that is apparently impairing your brain, or what little you have of one," he said scathingly. "Now, I wish to speak to Potter immediately, so why don't you go make yourself useful, and fetch the little prince from his slumber." He swept into the living room, leaving a spluttering, and insulted Petunia Dursley standing near the stairs. He expected to hear footsteps going upstairs, and was surprised when he heard none. He ignored it though and set about looking around the living room and kitchen. He looked upon smiling family pictures with confusion, since Potter did not seem to be in any. Instead there was a obese, pig like boy reminding him of Draco's minions Crabbe and Goyle. He also noticed that the house was spotless, and it did not seem to harvest any dirt anywhere. ' There maid must be exceptional,' he thought, 'but of course nothing less for the Boy-Who-Was-Too-Conceited.'

He heard shuffling behind him, and turned around prepared to see a haughty, grumbling boy. But what he saw almost stopped his heart. There before him was Potter, in an over-sized, ratty worn out shirt, and what looked to be patchwork pants. It was then he noticed something else. He noticed the fact that Potter kept his head down, gazing at the floor, and standing as still as a statue. The stance reminded him of someone, he realized, and that someone was himself, back when his father was still alive, and abusive.'Its impossible' he tried to convince himself. It was then that he decided to speak.

"Potter, are your manners so deplorable you can't greet your professor, let alone look at me?" he drawled. The insult got the desired response and Severus watched as Potter snapped his head up, and glared defiantly at his Potions professor. It was then that Severus's heart actually did stop for a moment. Something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. Reluctantly he began to agree with the Headmasters assessment of Potter's home-life. Something had to be wrong. Otherwise why else would Potter be wearing a Glamour. Yes, something was wrong, and this did not make Severus Snape happy at all.

* * *

AN: hello everyone. if your reading this story please let it be know that its my very first story, so i know that is probably sucks. if you think it does than reveiw and tell me what you think could make it less suck-ish. and if you dont think it suck than i love you and want to have your babies( just kidding, unless your johnny depp, or alan rickman). **THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A ONE-SHOT, UNLESS EVEN ONE PERSON ASKS FOR MORE!**

thank you for reading,

**Sanaya**


	2. The Boy Who Was Funny

A/N: Hello Readers,  
I just wanted to thank everyone to their kind reviews, and to present you the next chapter of this story per request. I tried to answer everyones reviews because its only polite (me, polite?*insert snort of disbelief*), but if I somehow missed yours I am really really really really really (insert lots of more "really's")sorry. And now I would like to clear up a few things, and I am putting said things in bold because I know most people skip these notes ( God knows I do)  
**SNAPE AND LILY WERE NEVER FRIENDS IN THIS STORY!SNAPE JOINED THE LIGHT SIDE BECAUSE VOLDEMORT REMINDED HIM OF HIS ABUSIVE FATHER.**

ALSO IN THIS STORY SNAPE IS A PUREBLOOD. WHY? BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE

**I APRECIATE ANY AND ALL REVIEWS.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The-Boy-Who-Was-Funny

After having applied the Glamour, Harry followed Aunt Petunia into the living room, to see which teacher had come to his home.'Home? Who are you kidding this place never has been nor ever will be home' Harry thought bitterly. He entered the room with his gaze glued to the ground, trying to stand as still as possible, so that he wouldn't feel the pain of his injuries. It was only when he heard the silky, yet condescending voice of his Potions professor did his head snap up. Standing in front of him was Severus Snape, the only person who seemed to hate him as much as the Dursleys. Thoughts were racing in his head as to why the Potions Master was here.

Maybe I left something at Hogwarts he thought.

**Riiiiight because Snape the greasy git of the dungeons would travel all this way to bring something that his _favorite_ student left behind**

Well than maybe his car broke down or something and-

**Really Harry really. Do you honestly think that Snape has a CAR? God your stupid.**

Hey your me, so that means your stupid too, which means that you cant call me stupid because-

**Shut up you git, your confusing the both of us.**

Oh Gods ,I'm arguing with myself, well at least now I know I really am crazy.

It was only when Snape spoke again, that Harry snapped out of his argument with himself. Realizing that he hadn't heard a word Snape had spoken he decided that he would take a chance and asked Snape to repeat himself. Of course when he did exactly that he was of course insulted. Wow. What a shocker.

"Honestly Potter I know that you think yourself to be better than everyone else in this world but that inane belief does not give you the right to not pay attention when someone is talking to you. I asked whether you have been enjoying your summer?

To say Harry was confused would be an understatement. That's what he came here for to ask whether I've been enjoying my summer. ' What am i supposed to say, Oh yes Professor its been an absolute joy having the shit kicked out of me, and tossed in my cupboard because I burnt a piece of toast. But the Best part of my summer so far has been where I was given an apple three days ago. My relatives are so kind and giving, don't ya think.' He felt an odd feeling in his head almost as if someone was reading his thoughts, but forgot all about that when he noticed that both Professor Git and Aunt Horseface were waiting for his answer.

" Oh Professor I've enjoyed every minute so far," he said hoping that it would get Snape out of here fast. For an extra measure he added " Its been great being back in my cupb-home."

'Crap' he thought 'I almost said being back in my cupboard, I wonder if Aunt Petunia had noticed.' He risked a glance at said Aunt, and saw the glare she was giving like I can here her already 'Just wait till your Uncle gets home!' So much for not getting that beating.

What Harry didn't notice was that brushing, evading feeling on his mind again.

"Well Potter, how _nice_," Severus said sneering over the word nice. He now knew there was nothing nice about Potter's summer. He had cast a silent _legilimens _on The-Brat-Who-Wouldn't-Listen, when he repeated his question about the boy's summer. He had found two things, both shocking.

The first was that Harry bloody Potter was being abused. That revelation alone had caused his head to reel, though of course he didn't show it on his face. A true Slytherin kept there mask on at all times. He would not let his emotions be known to anyone. The last time he had, he was watching his mother being beaten to death by his father. After that day he swore he would never hit another human being, and that he would not rest till his father was dead. He was happy to say that both things had been achieved. 'What was I thinking before? Ah. Potter' The fact that Harry Potter was being abused was astounding, and he knew that no matter his own feelings for the boy, that he had to get Potter out of here. Immediately. But first he needed proof.

The second thing he found upon entering Potter's mind was that the boy was funny. He had the same dry, sarcastic humor that he himself had. He had listened to Potters mini argument with himself, and wanted to chuckle.. Out loud. And this surprised him to no end. 'The boy really isn't that stupid' Severus thought, 'He would have made a good Slytherin,' but a moment after he made that thought he mentally slapped himself. As if the son of James Potter could actually be placed in Slytherin. The thought itself was ludicrous.

He then asked about the boys health, and if he was feeling up to par. And of course the boy answered with a lie. How did he know it was a lie? It was because Severus had silently cast a spell on Potter, that would make any of The-Boy-That-Annoyed-Him-To-No-End's injuries apparent to himself. What he found shook him to the core. There were multiple bruises, lacerations, welts, and scabs on the bot. Also he had to broken ribs. To Severus that did not sound like the boy was "just dandy, thanks" albeit with a small amount of sarcasm only he could detect .Severus had two thoughts 'There's that damn humor again' and 'No wonder he's standing as still as a statue. It most hurt him severely to move.'

" I shall be taking my leave now. Good day Potter," he spoke abruptly. He nodded towards Potter, only to receive a slightly confused stare. Whether the stare was due to his sudden words, or the fact that he had actually acknowledged Potter with good wishes, he did not know. But one thing he did know was that he was not leaving.

Yes, he did walk out the door; and yes, he did walk down the street, at least far enough from the watchful gaze of Horselady. But no, he did not leave. He cast a quick disillusionment spell on himself, and walked back to Number 4 Pivet Drive, and reentered the house. He had decided to observe Potter's day, so he sould obtain proof of the abuse. No, Severus Snape was not leaving at any time. That did not make him happy

* * *

ps. please review, or else i wont know what you guys like or dont like. remember im doing this story all by my lonesome so i need feed would you guys like longer chapters. i have no problem with that but it means i wont update as often as i could with the length im using right now.

love( but only for those who review)  
-Sanaya


	3. The Boy Who Wouldn

Chapter 3 The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Tell

Harry stood there still a little dazed from his Professor's abrupt departure. He then turned to see his Aunt's glare on him.

"Just wait till your Uncle comes home," Aunt Petunia said seething," he'll sort you out."

Harry felt the dread fill his stomach at the thought of being beaten again, when he was already in a world of pain. He decided to take a chance and bargain with his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia please don't tell Uncle Vernon about my mistake. I think I already have two broken bones, and I cant take another beating. Please, I'm begging you!" For a moment he thought he saw a glimmer of regret in his Aunt's eyes, but it quickly disappeared and turned into a glare.

"Fine, boy. But I'm only doing this so you can complete your chores. And because of my kindness, no meals for two day."

Now instead of dread, Harry could feel the hunger in the pit of his stomach. He was so hungry. Contrary to popular belief (or at least his relatives beliefs) a single apple cannot sustain a eleven year old boy for two days.

'Buck up Harry, you've gone longer with no food. Just get through the days without giving them any reason to beat you,' he thought.

**Ya like they need a reason. I'm a freak remember. They don't need a reason.**

Don't think like that. Who knows? Maybe Ron or Hermione will invite you over for the summer, or you could ask to go over.

But Harry's musings were cut short by Aunt Petunia telling him to start his chores. And Harry did just that. His first task was to completely clean the living room, which included vacuuming, mopping, and dusting. Harry tried his best but because of his broken ribs he was moving very slowly, and was in pain. Lots of pain. He could hardly move without wincing, or wanting to cry out. But thankfully he refrained from doing the latter, or else no deal with Aunt Petunia could save him from Uncle Vernon.

So Harry worked in pain. But he was used to that, he should have just been happy he was able to sneak two aspirins when Aunt Wait Till I Tell Your Uncle wasn't looking. At least that helped ease the soreness, and the pain from the bruises.

While Harry worked he thought (yes that had been known to happen on occasion). His main thoughts were focused on Professor I Hate Your Guts Potter. 'Why did he come, and why did he want to know how I was doing, or how I was feeling?'It wasn't like he and Snape were on the best of terms. Harry had never understood why, but he knew the professor hated him immensely. He still remembered his first day at Hogwarts and how excited he had been for Potions. He had thought that it would be his favorite class, because he was so used to cooking for the Dursley's. He has thought that he would be good at that class and that the Professor would help him. Needless to say, he thought wrong.

He could recall the moment he realized that the Professor had nothing but contempt for him. He could still hear the voice sneering over the words. The moment Snape had uttered "Mister Potter. Our new celebrity," with the same glare that Uncle Vernon always gave him, Harry knew that he would never be able to succeed in Potions, no matter how hard he tried, because Snape would never let him.

He still didn't know why the Professor hated him so much. Thought it probably had something to do with his father, because Snape was always constantly comparing him to the man. Harry had no clue what his father had been like, but he sincerely hoped that he was nothing like Snape made him out to be. 'I bet he wouldn't beat me, every day he would come home, and he'd give his mom a kiss, and then go flying with him, and ask him how his day was.' Harry felt a lump form in his throat and dispelled any, and all thoughts of his parents from his mind. He could not dwell on what his life could have been like, it would only cause him sadness. He just had to wait till he was old enough to leave this godforsaken house, and leave the Dursley's behind.

Harry had always wanted to tell someone about what was happening to him at Number Four Pivet Drive. He wanted to tell McGonagall thathe was continouslly starved. He wanted to tell Madame Pomfrey how they beat him repeatedly. And most of all he wanted to tell Dumbledore how they didnt love him. That they didnt love him at all. Not one bit.

As a little boy he had never understood why Dudley was the one who always got hugs, and kisses. Or why when Dudders skinned his knee he got a band-aid and a cuddle. As a little boy all he wanted was to have one kiss, one , he would have settled for a affectionate pat on the back. He had craved any kind of physical display of love. But when He turned seven he got said physical display. The only problem was it wasn't of love. The first time Uncle Vernon had beat him it hadn't been that bad, and Harry had convinced himself that it was his fault, and since he was a freak he deserved it. But a time went on, and the beating became more frequent, and the causes to be less significant, he knew the truth. He was not the freak; the Dursley's were.

Of course he would never vocalize this. Honestly, he already had Voldemort trying to kill him. He didn't need the Dursley's trying too.

And there lay one of the main reasons that Harry hadn't told anyone of the abuse he suffered. To everyone in the magical world, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was the one that people told stories about to their children. He was the one who everyone looked up to. And all these thoughts apparently made everyone believe that he was in fact untouchable. How was he supposed to admit to all these people, that looked up to him, that he couldn't face mere muggles. No, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't shatter peoples illusions about him. To those people he was a beacon of hope. He was a symbol that showed that good would always triumph, and he couldn't, and wouldn't take that away.

So Harry hid the abuse, and he hid the pain. I mean what else could he do?

* * *

Severus Snape was still not happy, damn it! In fact he was the furthest thing from happy. He was seething, furious, livid, and alot of other adjective that expressed fury, and displeasure. 'How could the treat their own flesh and blood like this?' he thought. He knew house elves that were treated better than the Potter spawn.

All of this just didn't make sense. Potter was supposed to be spoiled, and arrogant, and loud.

He wasn't supposed to be abused.

He had to get the boy out of here, and he had to do it now. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch as the boy slaved around the house in obvious pain. He watched as the boy set off a brilliant diversion so he could take two aspirins. ' Two, and only two. Hell I would have taken the whole bottle,' he thought.

'This isn't right, this isn't how it was supposed to be,' he thought. 'He is not supposed to be like me.' Severus had always been badly abused by his father. He was a drunken, and cruel man that would always take his anger out on Severus and his mother. Unfortunately it seemed his anger was never ending. But his mother as a angel, and anytime she could, would protect him from his father. Then one day he went too far. He had thrown his mother against a wall, and since she had already been beaten to a pulp, she died. In that moment Severus lost the only person who had ever loved him. He had lost the only person who ever made him smile. The Prophet had a field day, going crazy over the fact that the Prince family was in shambles. His father was arrested, and Severus worked on getting him the Dementors kiss, a goal that he achieved. . People were shocked when they heard that he wanted his father dead, but when he revealed all the scars, and burn marks all over his body, their disbelief turned into pity. And that was worse than anything. Severus did not want, nor require their pity, so he worked hard on losing it. He became abrasive, and cruel to anyone who tried to get close to him. At 16, Severus Snape was an orphan, and he didn't care.

All he cared about was finishing school, and getting a job somewhere. Actually it didnt really matter to him if he even got a job or not. He was just tired of feeling powerless. And that was where Lucius Malfoy came in. The platinum haired boy had told Severus about a man who was doing great things in the wizarding world, and was more powerful than Dumbledore himself. He boasted that all of his followers were bestowed with power, and with that power could do anything they wanted. So he joined the Death Eaters, without really paying attention to the whole, annihilating all people who weren't purebloods; although looking back he realized that part might have been just a little important.

It was when he watched The Dark Lord rape, and torture a young muggle girl, did he see what a monster that the man, if you could even call him that. So he went to Dumbledore, and even though the man was cold, and disbelieving at first he gradually saw that Severus was in fact telling the truth about his desire to witch sides. So then Severus Snape became the youngest Potions Master, and person to ever teach at Hogwarts, at 20 years old. He began spying for the Order, with The Dark Lord believing he was spying for him.

He became the teacher that everyone hated because he had to favor the Death Eater, and Slytherin children. To everyone he became the Greasy Git. But eventually the lines between pretending and actually being, began to blur, and he foundhimslef retreating deeper and deeper into that persona. And when the Dark Lord was defeated by Potter-

Oh, Potter. He was so lost in thoughts he forgot he was supposed to be watching the brat. He also didn't hear the car pull into the driveway.

And a car pulling into the driveway could only mean one thing. Vernon Dursley was home

* * *

A/N: Um hi...(chuckles uncertainly). Now I can explain why I haven't updated in a while *ducks as tomato is flung at head*  
See, my parents don't really approve of me being on this site, so I have only been able to write while they are not around. So I am really sorry. I should have more time to write soon because my parents are going to India and- wait why am I telling you this? You guys don't care.

Well anyway the chapter is longer cus that's what people wanted. Next chapter will be Harry being rescued. I hope to have that posted by, at the latest, the 18th.

Sanaya

p.s REVIEW!please? I know I have been a bad girl, and you probably hate me, but I would love a review. You can even tell me how much you hate me in it.

p.p.s. I would love it if you guys would tell me things that you DON'T want to see in the story. Like, whatever you're tired of reading in Harry/Snape stories.

p.p.p.s. Just so you know there wont be an evil Dumbledore, or slash. Sorry if you're into that.


	4. The Boy Who Was Not A Codfish

Chapter 4

I like to thank these people for their continuous reviews:

****

SilverKleptoFox- it infuriates me how many terms you wrote in your first review that I didn't understand at all

notwolf- I always like seeing a message from you in my inbox

mitremlap

ceara1888, who was my very 1st review! and...

AppleSVU

If I missed someone who has reviewed for me more than once, I'm really sorry and you have my permission to kick my ass. But seriously if I did miss your name please review, and let me know so I can include you. And i would also like to apoligizefor the fact that i haven't updated in a month. there was a death in my family recently and i just couldnt bring myself to write, but then i realized that my 2nd cousin always encouraged me to write, and loved it when i did. so im continuing this story for her, and also dedicating this chapter to her.

I love you Mina, I hope you rest in peace 3

* * *

The-Boy-Who-Was-Not-A-Codfish

Severus decided he had seen enough observing the boy. He was positive he now had enough information to bring to Albus. But there was one thing that was intriguing to him. What in the hell was Potter about to say before in the living room? Was he was he going to say cupboard? But that would be absurd! Why the hell would Potter be talking about his home in terms of a cupboard? But then a thought struck him; a horrible, gut-wrenching thought.

Petunia Dursley hadn't walked up the stairs.

That's right, when Severus had instructed her to wake The-Boy-Who-Was-Too-Much-Like-His-Wanker-Of-A-Father she hadn't walked up the stairs. At the time he hadn't thought anything of it... but know he was curious. He had seen all the rooms in the house, and there were no bedrooms on the first floor. So why the hell had HorseFace Dursley not walked up the stairs? There was a nagging thought in the back of his mindbut he refused to let it surface because of the absurdity of it. 'It cant be possible not even these people could be that cruel, that horrible.' But then the image of Potter hobbling around the house in obvious pain floated in his head, and he realized that yes these people could be that terrible.

So Severus walked towards the cupboard under the stairs. He looked at it, as if it would suddenly start speaking and tell him of all the horror's that had happened to Potter were not true. That he was actually having a deeply disturbing dream, and would wake up any second. But he knew that everything that was happening was real. Very real. Basically you couldn't get any more realer. He closed his eyes and whispered _Linisith_ ,the X-Ray spell he had learned in Charms during 5th year.

He opened his eyes slowly, and gazed in horror at what he was seeing. There in the cupboard under the stairs was a mattress, stained in what he deduced was blood, anda shelf with more of those ratty clothes Potter was wearing currently. To Severus what he was witnessing was not, at the moment clicking in his brain. But once it did he spun on the spot, apparating off to Arabella Figgshouse, with only two thoughts on his mind.

One, Harry Potter the bloody savior of the bloody wizarding world was living in a BLOODY CUPBOARD.

And two, he didn't think that he would be happy for quite some while.

* * *

Harry heard the car pull up in the driveway and tensed. Uncle Vernon was home andthat never meant good things were going to happen. He risked a glance at his Aunt, who was bustling around the kitchen, hoping that she would keep her word and not tell Uncle FatFace about his slip of the tongue. Because if she did he knew that there would only be bad things in store for him.

"Boy! Go to the front door and get your Uncle's coat...NOW," she screeched at him when she saw Harry moving slowly.

Harry moved as fast as he could with his head down, towards the front door. Suddenly he felt himself knock into something andfall to the ground...conveniently right at the feet of Dudley who had come to greet his father ( more like beg for a new Xbox). Harry looked back to realize that it was his cupboard door that he had bumped into. 'But that cant be right,' he thought,'I know I closed that.' Though his musings were cut short by the searing pain that ripped through his body when his Uncle hauled him to his feet.

"You clumsy little FREAK! You could have seriously injured Dudley! What the hell do you think you were doing? I'll teach you to mind your betters!" Uncle Vernon hollered as he dragged Harry by the arm to the living room. He abruptlythrew Harry down to the floor with a force that only a severely obese person could achieve. He could already feel the pain of his Uncle's actions, and tried to crawl away, something his Uncle did not appreciate.

" Oh no you don't boy," Vernon Dursle sneered cruelly to his nephew, "your not going anywhere."

He pulled Harry to his feet, only to knock him down with a powerful slap to the face. He could already feel the pain, and tried to retreate deep into his mind like he often did during these little Lets Kick The Shit Out Of Harry Sessions where he was generally the guest of honor. He got a swift kick to the side, which thankfully only glanced him, and spared his already injured ribs more aggravation. But not for long.

His Uncle's next few kick were aimed directly at his sides where, suprise, his ribs were. But by now Harry could barerly register the intense pain flowing through his body, because to the eleven year old he was in Hogwarts. He was in the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron laughing at something funny that Fred and George had said. No... Harry felt no pain, because he was, in his mind at Hogwarts.

He waited for the next blow to be delivered and was confused when it wasn't. From the very bottom of his being, he was able to locate enough strength to help him raise his head. And what he saw shocked him.

There, standing before him was his hated potions professor, wand out and pointing at his now petrified Uncle, and his beloved Headmaster standing to the side. Said Headmaster helped him to his feet, with no twinkle present in his eyes. He stood there, leaning on his mentor, gaping at both the men.

"Potter do close your mouth. We are not codfish." Professor Snape drawled with an in an odd tone his voice that Harry could not place at the moment. But in his defense he had a plausible reason as to why.

So Harry Potter did the only thing he could when he was just saved from his abusive relative by the person who was believed to hate him; who had just made what he thought was a Mary Poppins refrence.

He fainted

* * *

**Okay i know what your thinking "oh great another A/N that i get to skip," but please if you've read this far, dont stop now. i realized i've been saying that harry had broken ribs...oops, i meant bruised. i also know that Harry was moved out of tghe cupboard in the beginning of the first book, but that didnt work for my story. i would also like to say that i will providing a special treat to my 50th reviewer. And by treat i mean you'll get the next chapter name, or a minor character named after you. i haven't really decided yet. i dont excpect to get to 50 from this chapter but i would love to anyway. okay that this ridiculously long note is over i can say thank you for reading, and love to you all,**

**Sanaya**


	5. The Boy Who Ranted Quite Loudly

**A/N: Hey I know I probably don't have anyone reading this anymore, but if you are then ****I'm**** sorry about the long wait. I just started my ****IB**** high school, and have had literally no time to write. I'd like to address something. Some people have ****PM'd**** me as to some details of the story. 1) Right now its mid-July-****ish**** and Harry is 11. 2) Some people have shown concern to the fact that Harry curses. Let's get one thing straight-11 year olds curse. They might not say some of the more major ones but they do say hell, shit, damn, ass. It's true. If you happen to know an 11 year old who doesn't curse well then golly gee good for you (and yes, I did just say golly gee). Not trying to offend anyone, but if I am sorry. Though be warned this is a T-rated story b/c there is cursing. So if that's not your thing, I'm going to have to suggest in the nicest possible way my mom says I have no manners, ****psh****) that you find another story. And holy shit this is one hell of a long stupid ass A/N**

Chapter 5 The-Boy-Who-Ranted-Quite-Loudly

White. That was all he could see. Just white. White bed, white pillows, white floor. If only his head wasn't spinning, he knew he would recognize this place. He knew he had been here before…but where was here? The last thing that he remembered was...oh right! The last thing he remembered was getting the shit kicked out of him by his uncle as usual, but then Dumbledore and Snape came and saved him. Wait a minute, Snape saved him? SNAPE?

No, no, no that couldn't be right. Snape, Professor Snape Potions Master, Evil Git of the Dungeons, the perpetually unhappy man, had saved him Harry Potter? 'God my head hurts, and why do I keep feeling that annoying tingling? It's getting so annoying.' He made a mental note to ask Hermione what she thought that little head tingle could be. But back to the matter at hand. Where the hell was he? 'Think Harry, push past the pain and grogginess, like you always do, and just think god dammit!'

The Hospital Wing! That's where he was. How in the world he couldn't recognize it he had no clue. 'Madame Pomfrey has practically reserved a bed for me. But I still don't understand what's going on.' He didn't understand why he was here in the Hospital Wing, rather than thrown into his cupboard. Maybe he could finally leave. Maybe professor Dumbledore thought about his request to stay at Hogwarts during the summer, and decided that we could. Maybe he had been needed at Hogwarts for some special project. Or maybe, just maybe someone realized what was happening on Pivet Drive. 'Maybe someone finally cares,' Harry allowed himself to hope. 'Maybe someone will finally care.'

But that's just ridiculous. 'No one has ever cared before, why would they start know?' And with that final thought, he sat up.

Actually scratch that, it's more like he _tried_ to sit up. But lets just say that after you've been beat up by a man that could rival the size of a small elephant, you tend to be a little, and by little he meant a lot sore. He tried, and failed to keep the small cry of pain from being let out. And of course with the cry came Madame Pomfrey bustling in.

"Oh Mr. Potter! Thank heavens you're awake. I was so worried, well we all were. I suspect you're in a right bit of pain. I'm so sorry, but with your state and add in that you were unconscious I didn't want to risk anything," she rambled out in what he thought was maybe a breath and a half. Hermione and she should have some kind of face-off; winner would be declared Fastest-Talker-In-All-The-Land. At least then he wouldn't be the only one who was hyphenated.

All of a sudden a plethora, yes he did know what plethora meant and yes Hermione did tell him, of potions was thrust into his face.

"Well go on, drink up Mr. Potter, you've got two more after these." Groaning he downed the first one, messing up his face at the taste. He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off-

"Now I'll have none of that Mr. Potter, these are going to help you get better, and Merlin knows you need to get better. So drink. Now," Madame Pomfrey commanded. He knew that no one should disobey Madame Pomfrey so he did as told and drank the foul potions. He felt the pain alleviate (yea, another Hermione word) slightly, and his head stopped pounding but that damn tingling just wouldn't stop!

"Madame Pomfrey," he began tentatively, "do you know what happened, why I'm here?"

A look of what could only be described as pure sadness washed over her face. "Oh my dear boy, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault I should have seen it the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew"

"Poppy do not blame yourself. The fault lies entirely with me," the voice of Albus Dumbledore cut in. He set his gaze on Harry, and uttered the statement Harry had been trying to avoid.

"Harry we need to talk."

* * *

"Ta-talk? Talk about what sir?" Harry asked wondering if there was any way to get out of this conversation.

"My dear boy, please do not do this. Do not pretend like you don't know. We have to- no we must talk about this."

"I'm sorry sir but I really don't know what you're talking about. Can I go now? Because I'm sure that my aunt and uncle are worried about me, so I should just go now. Plus I don't want to-," Harry stopped as he realized he was rambling. A tendency he had picked up from Hermione. Ron often complained that when Harry got nervous it was like having another Hermione around.

"No Harry you may not go anywhere, especially not back to that house, until we discuss your well…what we could call your predicament," Professor Dumbledore said.

Predicament? Predicament! That's what the Headmaster thought this was a PREDICAMENT!

And with that Harry came undone.

"My…predicament. My predicament? Oh right, of course silly me. Are you talking about me getting beat up by my uncle on a weekly basis? Or maybe you're talking about the fact that I've lived in a bloody cupboard all of my life. No, you must be talking about how I've never eaten a meal with my so called family, instead having to scrounge for whatever food wasn't spoiled or rotten. Wait, I've got it! You absolutely must be talking about how I've never been showed any affection from my family. Ever. No hugs, no kisses, no shoulder pats. Were you referring to any of those, when speaking of my PREDICAMENT Headmaster? Because if your going to bloody talk about my bloody predicament then why don't you-" Harry ranted out, gradually getting louder as his tirade continued, until he was cut off by a sharp,

"Potter!"

He turned to see Snape standing off to the side. Which of course brought back the question of why Snape was involved with his rescue? He looked at his professor, trying to see any inkling of an answer in his face, but he didn't see any. He then realized that Snape was talking, and forced himself to listen.

"We are all well aware now of how your childhood has been spent Mr. Potter, but no matter how angry you are right now you will show the Headmaster respect."

Harry looked over at said Headmaster, and instantly felt guilty as he saw the older mans face. He looked so sad, and so sorry. He started to apologize to the man, but they were waved away.

"Harry, I understand. You're angry, and you have every right to be. And I'm glad you've had a chance to vent. But at some point we have to talk about what has transpired." Dumbledore said, in a calm voice. A voice that reminded Harry of the kind zookeepers would use when trying to contain an unruly animal. 'Well I was behaving like one.' He then thought back to what Dumbledore had just said.

"At 'some point', sir? So not right now?" he questioned.

"No Harry, not right now. I now realize that we should wait until you have been fully healed, then we can talk about, well everything."

Harry thought this over, and found it to be agreeable. But then again he would have thought anything that put off that particular conversation for as long as possible, to be agreeable. A thought then struck him, and he voiced it to the Headmaster.

"Um Professor, do I... I mean, will I be going back? To Pivet drive I mean?"

The Headmaster let out a long sigh, followed by "Harry I am a great deal of things. But what I am not, is a man who would knowingly risk a child's safety. So no Harry, you won't ever be going back to Pivet drive if I have my way," he then lowered his voice and leaned in, whispering "And just between us, I usually get my way." And with that last sentence, and a friendly wink, Albus Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing.

With the Headmaster gone, it left only Harry and Snape in the room. He risked a glance at his teacher, and noticed that he was staring at Harry with the odd look on his face that he had seen before back at Number 4 Pivet Drive. He realized that he didn't know where he was going to stay now that he wasn't going back to that place. Since Dumbledore was gone, he decided to ask Snape, reasoning that the worst that could happen was he getting yelled at.

"Professor, I was wondering if you knew where I would be staying, now that I'm not going back to Surrey."

Snape looked at him for what felt like a million years, that odd look on his face still present. All of a sudden though a sneer was plastered onto his face and he bit out words that stopped Harry's heart.

"Why, with me Potter."

**I'm not sure if I should do this chapter in Snape's point of view. So if you have any ideas on that subject just drop me a message or better yet a review. Also if you're interested in being my beta, PLEASE (!) let me know.**

**-Sanaya**


	6. The Boy Who The Man Exaggerated To

The Boy Who The Man Exaggerated To

"With YOU!" Harry spluttered. How could this be happening? He couldn't be living with Snape. The man hated Harry.

"By all means Mr. Potter don't be too excited," Snape said in his usual dry, condescending voice.

"But why would- I mean how could…with YOU?" was all he could reply.

"Yes Mr. Potter as we have established you will be staying with me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Severus do not lie to the boy," Harry heard someone say. Looked behind Snape to see professor McGonagall stride in.

"Mr. Potter you will be alternating your living arrangements each week. This week you will be staying in professor Snape's quarters. Next week however you will be staying with me, then the week after that professor Flitwick, so on and so forth," his head of house told him. All of a sudden a look of sadness came over her face.

"Mr. Potter why did you not inform me of the way you were treated? I could have done something, I could have helped-," she started but was cut off by Snape.

"Minerva! Albus has decided that we shall speak of Potters situation, excuse my use of the word Potter, I wouldn't want you to give me the tongue lashing you gave to the headmaster, at a later date."

Harry never thought he could be more grateful to Snape ever than he was at that moment. Professor McGonagall did not look to happy with the information, but left anyway after she wished Harry well.

Now only he and his dreaded potions professor were left. (Read Authors Note. Important info about continuation of story.)

**AN: Hello people who are still reading this. I've had this sitting on my laptop for about two months now. I've also hated this piece of writing for about two months now. I've read back through the story and have decided that the writing is terrible (along with this chapter). I'm terrible at writing in second person, and its hard for me to write a man. What I have realized is that while this story was a great way to introduce me to the writing aspect of this website, its not the kind of story I want to be writing. . If you want to read something by me that's good you should check out my much more acclaimed story The Invisible Girl Who Fascinated Sirius Black. Or my one shot called Being Over. I will not however leave this story unfinished because I hate when authors do that. So I will write up to chapter ten, at which point I will end the story. Now don't worry it won't be one of those endings where within two chapters Harry and Sev magically lose all negative feelings towards each other and become like father and son. That won't happen. It will be better than that I promise. If anyone wants to adopt the story and continue it then please let me know. I apologize for this ludicrously long AN.**


End file.
